


甘い。(sweet.)

by ki_ku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Not beta read we die like Daichi, Pre-Relationship, i love osasuna, like no angst lmao, this takes place through high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ki_ku/pseuds/ki_ku
Summary: if the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, then suna would have fallen in love millions of times.a few cases in which osamu cooks for his beloved.(lowercase intended.)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	甘い。(sweet.)

**Author's Note:**

> god i love osasuna. sorry for the piss poor tags, i wrote this like a month ago and im just now getting around to posting it. sorry for any mistakes, i dont have friends to check over my work. i hate it here ihd8hew3fyha.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ☼ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

(case one:onigiri)

they were first years, and they barely knew each other. it was to be expected, considering they had only met a handful of weeks ago, and only seen one another during volleyball practice. they didn’t share any classes, either. it couldn’t be explained, the pull miya osamu felt to this boy, but he felt like he wanted to be friends with him. what better way to forge a new friendship than with food? he’d only ever seen the boy alone, and he didn’t share the same dialect as most of the kids at inarizaki, so presumably, he’d come from another prefect. 

the first time he talked to him, their conversation was weird. suna was a nice boy; they didn’t have too much in common, but they both had a mutual fondness for food. that was their common ground, osamu supposed. they both similar personalities, being blunt and uncaring, atsumu would call him bland, but osamu preferred ‘apathetic.’ he didn’t know what type of food suna liked, but he figured he couldn’t go wrong with simple onigiri. it was just rice, seaweed, and filling, sometimes rice seasoning.

that night, when osamu was preparing his lunch for the next day, he made a little more, and put a little extra effort into making his onigiris look perfect. he didn’t want suna to think this was some back-handed pity food. he even packed it in a separate container, and promised himself that he would do the dishes the next day. the next day, osamu triple-checked to make sure that he packed the onigiri he made for suna before heading out with atsumu. atsumu was always quieter in the morning, until his adrenaline kicked in about half way through their walk. needless to say, osamu preferred the quiet atsumu. 

it was at break that osamu began searching around the first year’s floor for suna. he found him still sitting at his desk in class 3-a. 

“hey, suna,” osamu greeted.

“hello, miya,” he replied in that ever-bored voice of his. 

osamu pulled out the onigiris he made for suna, and plopped them right on his desk.

“what’s this?” suna said, looking slightly confused. osamu ignored the thought that suna looked kind of cute with his head titled slightly. 

“i made too much onigiri last night, figured ya could use it. yer real thin,” osamu explained. mission ‘don’t let suna think i’m giving him handouts’ failed. 

“you never make too much food, and if you do, you just eat it,” suna said skeptically. even though they barely qualified as friends, it wasn’t hard to gather that osamu was not only a good cook, but a major foodie as well. 

“just take it, will ya?” 

“alright.”

suna took a bite of the onigiri, and gave a soft smile. osamu could tell that was suna’s way of thanking him. 

“it’s good,” suna said simply.

“what can i say, i’m a good cook,” osamu smiled jokingly. maybe he imagined the way suna immediately looked away, because he recovered so quickly. 

“why do ya always sit in yer classroom during break?” osamu said; making conversation.

“i guess it’s because i don’t have anyone to hang out with.”

“yeah, i’ve been wantin’ to ask ya, did ya come from outside of the prefect? ya don’t talk funny like we do.”

“no, i was born in hyogo, my family is from tokyo, though.”

“oh, i see.” 

the pair ate for a bit in suna’s classroom, until they heard the bell. osamu stood up, but before he left, he said one last thing to suna.

“if ya ever wanna talk during break, ya can come to my class and talk to me, see ya, suna.”

“if you make me more onigiri, i’ll take you up on your offer.”

osamu laughed and suna waved at him. but osamu has already turned around, leaving to go to his own classroom. suna felt strangely warm. suna spent the rest of the day thinking about the onigiri that osamu had gave him, and his offer to hang out. nobody had ever said anything like that to suna before. suna hadn't really associated himself with anyone before, other than his family, but osamu has just waltzed into his life, talked to him and made him food. they hadn’t spent a lot of time together, but suna thought they were closer than acquaintances. 

i made a friend, didn’t i? suna thought.

the game of cat and mouse had begun, but neither suna nor osamu realized it yet.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ☼ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

(case two: curry)

the next time osamu cooks for suna is towards the end of their first year. summer’s beginnings had already settled over inarizaki, making the gymnasium hot and stuffy. osamu and suna has grow significantly closer, they had even hung out outside of school sometimes. they hung out a lot, met each other during breaks (even if osamu didn’t give him food), and even started eating lunch together in the field. during practice, they grew closer as well, helping each other stretch, doing extra practice together, and overall improving their chemistry. it’s after practice, when it happens.

osamu and suna are walking together, chatting amiably.

“ya wanna come over?” osamu asks.

“sure, but we have to study, otherwise we’ll both fail the modern japanese literature test,” suna says, sighing at the thought.

osamu just groans in reply. the mere thought of that shit storm of a class would be enough to kill anyone’s drive. 

they make it to the miya household, greeted by nothing but silence. atsumu was probably hanging out with some girls, maybe boys, and both of osamu’s parents were at work. the pair left their shoes at the door, and walked up the stairs to the room osamu and atsumu shared. 

“leave the door open, otherwise ma’ll yell at me,” osamu said.

suna didn’t offer a verbal reply, and simply left the door open. osamu collapses on his bed, groaning and suna pulled his textbook out of his bag. 

“start studying already,” suna grumbled.

reluctantly, osamu got his textbook as well. the pair studied, suna started making notecards, which osamu asked to borrow later. suna told him to make his own, but when osamu would ask for them in a few days, he would give them to him without a word of complaint. they stayed like that for a while, until osamu started complaining about being hungry.

“suna, ‘m starvin,’” osamu whined.

“then eat?” suna said, as if it was obvious.

“but i need t’ study…” drawled osamu. 

“then eat and study at the same time,” suna deadpanned.

“didn’t think of that…”

“you don’t think at all.”

“rude.”

osamu left, presumable to get food. it was about two minutes before osamu came back into the room.

“there’s nothin’ to eat…” suna almost lost it.

“then cook something, i have to study.” suna replied.

“oh, suna, yer so smart,” osamu said, faking a sweet tone.

“stop patronizing me and cook, dummy.”

“are ya hungry?”

“kinda,” suna supplied.

“what do ya want? i’ll cook it for ya,” osamu offered.

“i don’t know, how about curry?” suna had been craving curry recently.

“you complete me,” osamu said seriously.

suna just laughed. about thirty minutes later, osamu was parading up the stairs, two plates of fresh curry in his hands. he presented one plate to suna, before laying down with his own plate. suna would never seize to be amazed by the sheer speed osamu could devour food with. it was like he hadn’t been fed in weeks, but osamu had literally bought a snack at the convenience store on the short walk to te miya household. the way suna ate was downright modest compared to osamu’s more ravenous approach. osamu finished his plate in record time, and then looked at suna.

“are ya gonna eat that?” osamu asked, gesturing towards suna’s half finished plate.

“no, i don’t wanna spoil my dinner.”

osamu gave him a look that said ‘say no more’ and immediately moved the plate to reside in front of him, before scarfing it down. suna should think it to be scary, how osamu could clear a plate in a matter of seconds, but he found it rather endearing. after osamu finished his plentiful study snack, he turned to suna.

“yer gonna waste away, ya barely eat anything.”

“i eat plenty, you just eat enough for a four person family. i don’t think i could bear to even see the bill of how much your parents must spend on food.”

at that, osamu just laughed. something about the whole situation, studying and eating and joking around, seemed so domestic, suna didn’t know how he lived before osamu. all of this, the food, the teasing, the fun, had once been completely unknown to him. and yet, osamu had wedged his way into his life, onigiri in hand, and somehow made his way to the top of suna’s, admittedly lacking, friends list. suna hoped this would never change. when suna left, osamu offered to walk him home, and suna accepted. their walk home was quiet, but osamu’s hand kept brushing against his. 

normally, suna would shrug it off, but today, it made him blush. he never took osamu’s hand, but, once they reached the door of suna’s apartment, and osamu turned around, suna spoke.

“thanks for today, i had a lot of fun.”

“no problem, yer always welcome by. ma likes ya quite a bit, too. ya ain’t troublesome like all of ‘tsumu’s friends.”

“bye, miya.”

“see ya, suna.”

the bundle of feelings that sat in suna’s chest throbbed, part of him wanted to chase after osamu, just to take his hand, to let him know, but suna couldn’t move. he once again watched osamu’s back fade into the distance, waving at someone who wasn’t looking at him to see it. 

osamu was always chasing after suna, but once suna caught up, he sped up again, leaving suna alone, for reasons unknown. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ☼ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

(case three: roll cake)

after osamu leaves the volleyball club in his second year, he and suna become a little more distant. they still talk, still hang out, but without volleyball practice, the pair hangs out significantly less. with osamu wanting to pursue a career that has to do with food, (suna wouldn’t expect anything else from him, honestly), the homemade food that comes straight from osamu’s kitchen becomes something suna eats all too often. osamu always complains that he’s too skinny, but suna thinks he looks fine. the feelings that suna held for osamu still festered, ever-growing, were waiting for their chance to blossom. 

it’s the middle of spring, and pollen is circulating it’s way through the air. suna’s allergies have become increasingly harder to deal with. he’s sneezing more than breathing, it seems like, going through packs and packs of tiny tissues, and overall miserable. it was one of the reasons why suna’s favorite season was winter. osamu, who always pays more attention than he lets on, is always there to help suna, whether it be with a tissue, or a warm snack (there’s was basically a 50/50 chance). 

the looming threat of finals led to osamu and suna going over to each other’s house more frequently to study, by study, suna meant he actually studied and osamu basically watched him and ate. more and more days were consumed by mountains of homework, revisions, studying, cram school, volleyball, and everything else suna had to deal with. he was getting stressed and osamu was getting worried. he knew of suna’s tendency to overwork himself, he had only seen it once, around finals season last year, and it honest to god scared the hell out of him. he didn’t want a repeat of that this year. 

which was why, as of now, osamu had invited suna out to the outdoor mall which was near a park. apparently, osamu had planned for them to walk around the mall for bit and then eat in the park. by eat in the park, suna had assumed he meant buy something, and then go eat in the park. but as he walks up to the street corner, he sees osamu, with the ugliest backpack suna had ever seen. suna was tempted to turn around and say he couldn’t go because he had gotten sick, but osamu had already seen him and was flagging him down embarrassingly. why did he have a crush on him again? 

“hey, sunarin!” not to mention, he was screaming that embarrassing nickname he had come up with for him. 

“right here,” suna said, feigning annoyance, because it was nice to know that osamu was happy to see him. 

“shall we get started?” osamu said, giving an easy smile. 

suna sighed, this would be a long day. but it wasn’t, because being with osamu was fun, and when osamu offered to hold his hand so he ‘didn’t get lost,’ suna accepted far quicker and with far less reluctance than osamu had expected. while osamu was looking at the chocolate store’s displays, he started talking.

“i’ve been on a bit of a dessert kick, recently, made some roll cake for lunch!” 

“please don’t tell me we are just eating roll cake.”

“of course not! i made some onigiri, i really like makin’ onigiri.”

suna smiled softly. it was nice to know that osamu had found something he really liked. he’d said he wanted to open a restaurant, or a store or something, but he couldn’t make up his mind on what he wanted to actually sell. he held onto osamu’s hand a little tighter, and osamu looked at him. when osamu saw the smile and the slight blush on suna’s face, he smiled back. it made suna’s heart beat faster. what suna didn’t know, was that, when osamu saw a smile, a real genuine smile, on suna’s face, his heart sped up, too. beating at the same pace. 

after osamu had squeezed as many free samples out of as many places as he possibly could, he and suna made their way to the park. still holding hands. when they sat down underneath a tree to eat, and osamu took his hand out of suna’s, suna almost shivered. his hand was so cold without osamu’s warmth. osamu passed him a tupperware container, with the onigiri, and the pair began eating. osamu was quiet a lot, but he was extra quiet when he was eating, almost like he couldn’t bear giving the food any less than one-hundred percent of his attention. 

after osamu finished the onigiri that suna didn’t eat, he pulled out the roll cake. it was pink, and cute looking, dusted with powdered sugar. the idea of osamu spending time making a delicate dessert was almost laughable. the man was so serious, so broad and muscular, it was basically an oxymoron. suna took a bite, and as everything else osamu had made him, it was delicious. 

“it’s so good, the flavor is so familiar,” suna complimented.

“yeah, i tried to make it taste like those jelly sticks ya like so much, but it’s hard t’ capture the flavor of jelly in cake.”

suna’s brain short-circuited. osamu had made this roll cake, specifically for him? he didn’t know what to say, so he just looked down at the pink dessert and blushed. 

“thank you, osa- miya.”

“it’s okay, ya can call me osamu.”

“okay then, thanks osamu.”

“can i call ya rin?”

“literally anything is better than sunarin.”

“wow, okay,” osamu just laughed. suna leaned a little closer to osamu.

“i’m really happy that you invited me out today,” suna blurted out quietly. 

“i’m happy ya came. i like spending’ time with you,” osamu whispered back. 

with that, the pair finished their dessert, and headed back towards their houses. osamu insisted on walking suna home, to make sure he was safe. they held hands again, too. the sun was setting, and they were standing near one of the lampposts that decorated the street. osamu learned in, really close to suna’s face. suna thought that osamu was finally going to kiss him, but instead, he leaned close to his ear. 

“rin, i’ve been thinkin’ and i think that i should kiss you,” osamu whispered. his tone wavered very slightly, indicating that he was nervous.

“yeah, that… that sounds good,” suna said softly.

osamu leaned in, closing the distance between them, pressing their lips together. osamu’s lips were chapped, probably because he bit and licked them so much they had dried out, but suna’s lips were surprisingly soft and plush. suna wrapped his arms around osamu’s neck, desperate to try and pull him closer. osamu grinned into the kiss and laughed softly against his mouth. suna pulled away, arms still wrapped around his neck, and he spoke.

“i have a hard time believing you think,” suna said jokingly, still breathless from their kiss.

“yer always on my mind, rin.”

when osamu dropped suna off at his apartment that night, suna didn’t have to wave, didn’t feel the need to reach out to him. all he did was shut the door, and once behind it, trace his lips, feeling the ghost of osamu’s lips pressed against his own.

at that, their game of cat and mouse had ended, suna closing the distance, but only because osamu had stopped moving entirely. he waited for suna, and gave him a first kiss that tasted like artificial strawberries. from then on, they would run together, instead of chasing after each other, they’d chase after their future.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ☼ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

(case four: ramen)

and just like that, osamu and suna graduate. the last three years have all but flown by. osamu and suna had been dating for over a year, and the pair rarely got into fights. suna decided to go to a college outside of the hyogo prefecture, and osamu said he would follow him. since they had graduated, osamu and suna decided to go on a little vacation, to a hot springs. it would be their first time away from their families, alone together. atsumu teased osamu relentlessly about that fact. before suna came over so the pair could go on the train together, osamu decided he would cook a meal to eat on the way. 

his mother saw him pull out noodles, and she laughed.

“never change, ‘samu,” she told him.

osamu was sure she meant something deeper than what she said. 

osamu began cooking the noodles, preparing the broth, frying an egg, chopping green onions. he decided to forgo cooking any meat, it would take too long and he didn’t want to be late. just as his finished packing his noodles and broth separately, suna knocked on the door. he had a duffle bag slung over his shoulder, and he seemed a little bit nervous. he had met osamu’s family hundreds of times, but with the implications of their trip, he seemed nervous. 

osamu grabbed his bag and put on a hat, getting ready to leave. as he was saying goodbye to his mother, father and brother, atsumu pulled him into a hug.

“go get some,” atsumu grinned.

“fuck you,” osamu deadpanned.

his mother gasped and his father chuckled. sure, they were growing up, but, at the end of the day, they were the same little kids their parents knew so well.

“alright, rin, ya ready?”

“yeah.”

“i’m off,” osamu said, sliding on his shoes.

“have a nice trip!” his mom yelled.

with that, the pair exited the door.

“my baby’s gonna come back a man, huh?” osamu’s mother said, reminiscent.

“in more ways than one,” atsumu added, laughing.

osamu and suna made their way to the subway station, suna holding onto osamu’s arm. 

“ya okay, suna?” suna usually didn’t cling onto osamu in public.

“yeah, i’m just feeling a little bit nervous,” suna replied, hiding his face in osamu’s neck. osamu didn’t mind the close contact, it was nice, even if they were in the middle of the subway station’s rush hour crowd.

“don’t be, i’m right here with ya.”

when osamu and suna finally sat down on the subway, ready to go on their little vacation, suna settled down, and osamu immediately pulled out his meal. 

“really?” suna had seen it coming, but he didn’t think it would be this soon.

“what? ‘m hungry,” osamu replied, “ya want some? i made plenty.”

“sure.”

“i’ve only got one pair of chopsticks.”

“feed me, osamu,” suna joked. but osamu took him seriously, offering him noodles from his chopsticks. suna opened his mouth and accepted them.

“they say eatin’ makes you less nervous,” osamu said, shoving noodles into his mouth a second later.

“well then, you better share.”

“can’t make any promises,” osamu laughed.

after the pair shared their meal, suna rested his head on osamu’s shoulder, relishing in the warmth.

“ya can go to sleep, rin, i’ll wake ya up when we get there,” osamu said, rubbing suna’s arm.

“i’m cold, ‘samu,” suna complained.

“i guess it’s a bit chilly in here, i think i got a spare coat.”

“a bit chilly? you’re just a furnace,” exclaimed suna.

after digging through his bag, he pulled out a fluffy red jacket, and covered suna with it.

“there ya go, sleep well,” and with that, osamu looked around a bit, finding no one in their area, and kissed suna’s forehead. 

“so you look around to kiss me, but not to feed me?” suna cuddles further into osamu’s side.

“shut up, there’s no one here anyways, not like someone’s gonna take a subway out of town at this time anyways.”

with that, suna closed his eyes and drifted off. he didn’t dream of anything, good or bad, just basked in the juxtaposition of the cold of the subway, and the warmth of osamu. 

“rin, it’s time to get up,” osamu tapped suna gently. suna opened his eyes groggily, and groaned.

“fine…” suna was still sleepy, and put basically all of his weight on osamu while they walked to their hotel. when they got their, osamu handled getting their keys, and such. they got a few weird looks, but neither of them cared. as they got to their room, osamu dumped all of their belongings onto the floor. 

“don’t you wanna try the hot spring, rin?” osamu asked, already taking his shirt off.

“i’ll fall asleep in the water…” suna drawled.

“that’s okay, i’ll hold ya to make sure you don’t fall in,” osamu reassured.

“you just wanna see me naked…” 

“maybe.”

nonetheless, suna got undressed and into one of the robes provided by the hotel staff. with that, they took a quick shower before getting into their private onsen. suna was sitting on osamu’s lap with his arms wrapped around suna. 

“this is nice,” osamu commented.

“yeah…” suna was slowly feeling less tired, the reality of the situation making him nervous again. suna tried to ignore the anxiety welling up within him. 

“rin, what’s wrong?” osamu questioned, he could feel suna tense in his arms. 

“i’m still nervous,” suna explained.

“it’s okay, ya don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, rin, i don’t want ya to feel pressured,” osamu explained to him.

“but i want to,” suna asserted.

“then, i’ll take care of you.”

with that, the pair slowly got out of the water, putting their robes back on. trailing back into their room, suna layed down on their bed.

“i’m ready, osamu.”

positioning himself over top of suna, osamu sealed their lips together.

the pair was chasing after their dreams, but they quickly learned it was okay to take short detours, because they would always lead each other back on track. 

“osamu?” suna asked, groggily. 

“last night was amazing…” 

“i don’t think i can walk.”

osamu just laughed, and then he spoke up.

“i’ll carry you, my prince.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ☼ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
